my one true love
by kileyg6
Summary: kagome is hurt by inuyasha when he tells her that kikyo is joining them I'm sorry I'm not very good with summarys
1. chapter 1

it's been 3 years scents the defeet of naraku and 3 years scents kagome decided to stay in feudal era with her friends Sango shippo miroku and inuyasha.

Hey kagome sango said as she greeted kagome.

'oh hey sango wats up? kagome asked with a smile.

nothing just that we are ready to leave now inuyasha says that we should get going again. sango said with a irritated look on her face.

OK then kagome said as she left with sango to meet up with the group.

it's about damn time you got here kagome we've been waiting on you for the past 2 hours stupid you stupid wench inuyasha said as he saw kagome.

I'm sorry inuyasha I didn't realize it until sango came to get me.kagome said.

well then now kagome is here shall we take our leave mirouk said.

yea let's go he said as they walked away.

normal pov.

as they left every one was walking until they came to a clearing near the forest so they decided to set up camp for the night. as they all settled in for the night Kagome opened her back and begin cooking the dinner after shippo helped her with the fire she then went to get a pail of water in to heat up for ramen she came back with the water and began eating you out for dinner after dinner she set up and read a book for about 4 hours until Inuyasha came to her..

inuyasha

hey kagome can we talk for a minute?

kagome

sure inuyasha wats up?

inuyasha

you told me once that I had to choose between you and kikyo and now scents the Jewel is gone Kikyo came back to life.

kagome

What when did this happen inuyasha?

inuyasha

it happen last week and she going to meet up with me and join the group.

kagome

how could you inuyasha your choosing her over me I gave you my heart and you just shattered it I gave you everything I left my family for you now I have nothing to wear I have nowhere to go because I will not stay with you will you have that Clay Pot around!

inuyasha

she is not a clay pot kagome she is alive and What do you mean that you gave up everything for me you should have known that I'd never love you you stupid wench the only reason I keept you around is because you could see the shards and now it's gone and also I need someone to protect for my sword to work and now that we are alone I think I might just kill you because I don't want you no more nobody dose.

shipoo

leave my momma alone inuyasha

inuyasha

no I don't think so.

just then inuyasha cut kagome with his claws on her arm and she told him to sit. while he was passed out she ran with shippo not knowing what to do she ran in the direction of the western lands


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

as kagome ran through the western lands she began to feel dizzy and she had to stop to rest.

shippo

momma are you OK?

kagome

I don't know sweetie I-im g-going to r-rest.

shippo

momma momma don't close your eyes wake up please...

kagome

shippo

dang I need help momma is not waking up... oh I know we are in the west this is lord sesshomaru's land maybe he can help.

 **normal pov** shippo headed out to seek out the help of the lord of the west him self. leaving his mother passed out at the tree they had stopped at. shippo took off running through the forest to find thepowerful lord. he ran for almost 3 minutes until he ran right into the lord himself.

 **sesshomaru**

kit what's the matter why are you running? and where is the Miko?

 **shippo**

oh lord sesshomaru I need your help please help my momma she is injured and she passed out and she is bleeding verry bad please help her.

 **sesshomaru**

why come to me? why not go to the Half Breed why not go to him?

 **shippo**

because it was inuyasha who hurt momma she told him she was leaving when he told her kikyo was alive and she was joining the group and then he said he was going to kill momma because he had no more use for her. please my lord please help my momma.

 **sesshomaru**

very well kit I will help the miko. show this sesshomaru where she is.

shippo

thank you mi lord she is this way.

 **normal pov**

as shippo and sesshomaru headed back to kagome at top speed the demon lord could not help but think about the Miko that he was rushing to save.

 **sesshomaru pov (thinking)**

why am I thinking about the miko What is going on with me yes she is a powerful miko and beautiful as well but why am I lord sesshomaru thinking of her and rushing to save her. what is this feeling I am having I do not understand this why did I say she was beautiful no I will not fall for her!

 **sesshomaru's beast**

 **mate she must be our mate we can not let her die.!**

she is not our mate I will not mate a human and a miko at that.

 **beast**

 **then why are you worried about her?**

sesshomaru

the hafe bread he is with her!

 **beast**

 **hurry we must not let him hurt her**

sesshomaru

I know so be quiet and let me handle this.

 **normal pov**

they arrive to kagome and see inuyasha grabbing her by the neck. and yelling at the now awake miko.

 **inuyasha**

kagome you really think that I didn't know how stupid do you take me for! I know your feelings for me are no more you gave up 1 year ago yes I told you I loved you but you know it was not true and yet you dealt with it because you don't wish for him to know that you fell for him now do you!

 **kagome**

inuyasha I don't know what your talking about. but yes it's true I did give up but I still loved you as a friend but not anymore kikyo is everything to you and as for me yes I have fallen for some one but I will not tell him because I don't wish to be heartbroken so please inuyasha leave me be.

 _ **inuyasha**_

 _I'll leave you be when you're dead! and I've killed you with my own hands but for now I'll just beat you around a bit.!_

 _ **normal pov**_

 _inuyasha there holding kagome up by her neck blood dripping from her wound. he pulls back and his her a couple of times until the lord of the west see it and has had enough of it._

 _ **sesshomaru's beats**_

 _ **he is hiting her I can smell her blood how dare that fucking hanyou touch What is not his! stop him or I will! mate we must help her!**_

 _ **sesshomaru**_

 _I know we must I will stop him from touching what belongs to this one!_

 _ **beast**_

 _ **so you do care for her and you do love her I knew it as am I.**_

 _ **sesshomaru**_

 _yes I admit it. it was confusing at first but now I see that I do love and care for the Miko now be silent so I can help our soon to be mate.!_

 _ **inuyashas pov.**_

 _kagome how pathetic. how worthless he never love you because he would kill you first but I'll do that for him! but kagome admit it say who you truly love tell me now!._

 _ **kagome**_

 _fine inuyasha you win I'll tell you who he is. the man I truly love is your brother yes I am in love with sesshomaru and I wish I could have told him this before I die! I'm sorry I didn't get to tell him but inuyasha I hate you!._

 _ **inuyasha**_

 _why you little wench how da-_

 _ **sesshomaru**_

 _put her down inuyasha now before I rip off your head.!_

 _ **kagome**_

 _s-sesshomaru!_

 _ **inuyasha**_

 _ah sesshomaru what is it can't you see that Iam busy with kagome right.?_

 _ **sesshomaru**_

 _put her down inuyasha I will not say it again or I'll rip off your fucking head!_

 _ **inuyasha**_

 _oh really well fine I'll let her go but not before I take what I want from her is that OK with you seeing how you don't like her.!_

 _ **kagome**_

 _oh kami please no let me go inuyasha let me go._

 _ **inuyasha**_

 _how about no kagome. oh I've got a great idea how about you tell sesshomaru how you really feal about him shall we. now tell him! or I will brake you neck!_

 _ **sesshomaru**_

 _it is OK miko tell this sesshomaru and I will tell you in return._

 _ **kagome**_

 _very well. sesshomaru I I have fallen in love with you the last year I have been in love with you. you are my one true love it goes beyond anything I've ever felt._

 _ **inuyasha**_

 _do you hear that sesshomaru a human miko has fallen for you how pathetic.!_

 _ **sesshomaru**_

 _I do not see it as pathetic little brother for I have fallen for her._

 _ **inuyasha**_

 _W WHAT !_

 _ **sesshomaru**_

 _yea this one loves her. now little brother take your hands off of what is mine before I kill you! inuyasha._

 _ **inuyasha**_

 _fine!_

 _ **normal pov**_

 _inuyasha threw kagome to sesshomaru and he of course catched her and watch as inuyasha ran off in a hurry._

 _ **sesshomaru**_

 _are you alright kagome?_

 _ **kagome**_

 _I am now the wound is healing it's was not as deep as I thought I passed out from no sleep._

 _ **shippo**_

 _mamma are you OK and where are we gonna go now we have nothing anymore?_

 _ **kagome**_

 _I am alright and sweetie I do not know where we Cn go._

 _ **sesshomaru**_

 _you both are coming with this sesshomaru back to my camp where rin an Jaken and ah-un is waiting. I will not leave you here._

 _ **kagome**_

 _OK that you sesshomaru. oh and um what you said about falling in love with me is that true?_

 _ **sesshomaru**_

 _yes it is I would not have said it if I did not mean it and I know what you said to this sesshomaru was also the truth._

 _ **kagome**_

 _thank you. I'm glad that you love me back and I wish to be with you if you like._

 _ **sesshomaru**_

 _of course I would love to be with you as well but be for we can mate we must get the kit to the camp so he will not see._

 _ **kagome**_

 _of course ._

 _normal pov (kagome and sesshomaru )_

 _kagome look at the man she loves the demon lord of the west and he look back at her.then she asked the the question that she was dieing to ask. sesshomaru kagome said while blushing a cherry red._

 _yes kagome sesshomaru answers sweetley._

 _can you kiss me? kagome said with love in her voice._

 _of course I was wondering when you would ask. sesshomaru said as he leand down and kissed her with all the love he has for and she kissed him back with the Same love. until they broke the kiss and began to walk to his camp hand in hand._


	3. chapter 3

_normal pov._

 _it took them 1 hour to return to sesshomarus camp because they desire to talk more so they took their time. soon after they arrived at his camp._

 _ **kagome**_

 _sesshomaru where cn I put shippo he has fallen asleep?._

 _ **Sesshomaru**_

 _you can lay him down beside rin._

 _ **Kagome**_

 _OK thank you._

 _ **Sesshomaru**_

 _of course. Jaken wake up._

 _ **Jaken**_

 _yes milord?_

 _ **Sesshomaru**_

 _look after the pups while I and kagome are away. if any harm comes to either one of them it shall be your head. and also if they shall wake be we return inform them we will be back be noon._

 _ **Jaken**_

 _y-yes milord._

 _ **kagome**_

 _shall we be off then sesshomaru._

 _ **Sesshomaru**_

 _yes of course I can not wait any longer._

 _ **kagome**_

 _hehe alright then..._

 _srry guys but I'm gonna end this chapter right here. I'll update the next chapter after I get my laptop. I'll update soon..._


End file.
